It is known that devices such as mobile telephones or satellites or various portable objects are provided with transceiver circuits including a transmission loop used to transmit a signal and a receiving loop used to receive a signal. Some devices such as radio tuners are only provided with an electronic receiver circuit, i.e. having a receiving loop as shown in FIG. 1.
A receiving loop 10 includes an input terminal 4 through which an input signal is received, said receiver circuit further including:                a first amplifier stage 6 connected via its input to the input terminal of said receiver circuit;        an envelope detector stage 8 for detecting the incoming signal maxima to recover the signal envelope, said detector stage being connected to the output of said first stage.        a peak detector stage 9 for detecting the peak value of the signal and adjusting the gain. This peak detector stage is also used for comparing the levels of the envelope detector stage.        a comparator stage 12 connected between the envelope detector stage output and the peak detector stage output. The comparator stage is provided with a hysteresis module. This stage is used for delivering a receiver circuit output signal namely a square signal.        
The receiver loop is also provided with a differential amplifier 11 whose negative input is connected to the peak detector stage output, the positive input allowing a reference signal to be compared to the peak detector stage output. This differential amplifier delivers a signal connected to the first amplifier stage in order to act thereon and modify the output thereof.
One drawback of this circuit is that the envelope detector stage, the peak detector stage and the connection path between the differential amplifier output and the first amplifier stage are provided with high value capacitors. The first drawback of these high value capacitors is that they are expensive. Indeed, high value capacitors, i.e. capacitors whose value attain or exceed a microfarad are made in expensive technologies and a multiplicity thereof thus increases the cost of the circuit.
Further, the size of these capacitors is generally greater, which results in a printed circuit board having a larger surface and also a higher price.
Finally, another drawback of these capacitors is that it is possible for perturbations to appear. These perturbations take the form of oscillation in the signal. Consequently, the circuit no longer operates in an optimum manner. The more the number of capacitors increases, the more the risk of oscillation will increase.
Finally, this receiver circuit has the drawback of being complex since it is not easy to combine an envelope detector stage with a peak detector stage.